1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever device for shifting a vehicle transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among shift lever devices for shifting a vehicle transmission, a shift lever device which is used for an automatic transmission can select (change) a desired shift mode (range) through the control of a shift lever. Further, the shift mode selected can be viewed (confirmed) through display windows installed in the upper housing of the shift lever device.
Ordinarily, a light transmitting (transparent) plate member is mounted on the display windows. Further, a lower housing is disposed at the rear surface side of the upper housing. Moreover, a cover slide is disposed between the upper housing and the lower housing, and is thereby supported so as to move slidably. An opening into which a shift lever is inserted is formed on the cover slide. The cover slide is inserted into the opening and is moved with the shift lever by the shift lever. Further, a mark piece on which a red seal or the like is stuck is formed integrally with the cover slide. The mark piece faces the rear surface side portion of the display windows and is spaced apart from them at a predetermined distance. When the cover slide moves with the shift lever, the mark piece moves directly below the display windows in accordance with the respective shift positions. Accordingly, the mark piece stuck with the red seal or the like can be viewed from outside through the display windows. As a result, it is structured such that the shift position of the shift lever is displayed.
The mark piece of the cover slide which is viewed through the display windows must be visible even in the dark. Accordingly, it is structured such that light is irradiated by a light source such as a lamp or the like. When light is appropriately irradiated onto the mark piece in the dark, the mark piece can be reliably viewed through a display window by the light reflected from the mark piece.
In this way, such a mark piece is provided on the cover slide. As described above, the opening is formed on the cover slide, the shift lever is inserted into the opening, and the cover slide is always moved with the shift lever. However, when light is irradiated onto the mark piece, if light escapes from a gap formed between the opening and the shift lever, visibility is in fact hampered. In this case, because the gap between the opening and the shift lever cannot be helped, a method which prevents light from escaping from the gap between the opening and the shift lever is necessary.
Moreover, for example, there is a possibility that water or the like (fluids) may splash into a housing along the shift lever. In this respect, another method which prevents water or the like from splashing into the housings is necessary.